


Delivery to your Heart

by waccharimasu



Series: deliveries of love [1]
Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Living Together, Multi, Sweet, The reader is gender neutral!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waccharimasu/pseuds/waccharimasu
Summary: You who lived together with Courier for a while, starts to see that he's warming up to you. Although it's kind of impossible, but you noticed it. You loved this Akudama with all of your might, and maybe it's time that you should know that he loved you back...
Relationships: Courier (Akudama Drive)/Reader
Series: deliveries of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067192
Kudos: 34





	Delivery to your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> As I promised, here's the Courier/Hakobiya yume short fic! Sorry if this turns out kinda bad, I still try getting better on writing this kind of fics haha...
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!

"Oi. Stop holding me too tight, we're here already," the cold and sharp voice of the Courier, snaps immediately

"How can I stop holding you?! We literally flew with your bike!!" You, on the other hand, can't stop clutching his sides and his leather jacket

"Heh, at least you are still alive right?" he yanks your palms off his sides, and moves up from the bike

You cannot argue with him anymore further. He already did so much to bring you on a date after a while, so you better act nicely to not piss him off again. You then takes off the helmet you had purposefully bought, because you know that this man's driving skills are really dangerous.

"What is this place, by the way?" you asks him, once you put your helmet by the bike seat, and catches up to him

"A friend of mine runs this place. Don't worry, he won't tell the police about me," he answers shortly, when the two enters the small-spaced pub

For something like this by the alleys of the South Ward, it's obvious. But, you had never visited any of these before, because of your mindset that it's better make your food back at home. You and Courier sits by the long table of the bar, facing to a middle-aged man who is polishing martini glasses. You suspected that he is the owner of this place.

"It's Mister Courier! Long time no see, eh? Who is the girl next to ya? Your girlfriend, by chance?" the man greets, putting the glasses and the cloth down

"Don't be so curious. I only take her here for dinner," his purple irises sharply stares to the man

You just nods your head, "Good evening, sir. Thanks for having us here..."

The man observes you, before suggesting, "Pretty lad like you should be treated with the finest of this place, unlike your boyfriend over here. Gimme a while, okay?"

Courier just sighs, as the man leaves to the kitchen. It's kind of awkward, as you think. For a weekend night, this place is quite empty. Just a couple of college students enjoying their weekend, or those who were just came off work and taking in alcohol for the reward.

"Umm... How was your _job_ doing?" you decides to break the silence between you two

"Not so great for this week. Almost got caught when delivering packages to the Middle Ward," he answers, while taking out a cigarette and a lighter

He then glances towards you, as if he was asking if he can smoke by your presence. You just nods unconciously, thinking that he should really smoke to let out his stress. He proceeds to light his cigarette and starts smoking. Well, you weren't that annoyed by people who smoke, because some people at your workplace often smokes during office hours.

Courier blows smoke out, before asking to you. "Then, how's yours? Is everything fine by your workplace?"

"Y-Yeah! The boss is in a good mood lately, so everyone is working really well!" you quickly reply to his question

"Good, I just thought of sending them a package, if they do something bad to you," Courier just mutters, before going back to inhale his cigarette

Send them a package, in the terms of Courier, it means it's either gifting them with harmless things or an actual bomb. You've seen his doings once, and the thought of it makes you swallow your own saliva.

"Don't bother with that! I can just do that by myself!" you shook your head to make him reconsider

' _Maybe, that kind of option might help in the future..._ ' your voice on your mind resounds, also considering of his ability to do such things

A bowl suddenly appears by the front of you, and you sees the owner coming up with the food. A delicious bowl of _oyakodon_ , with the smell of eggs combined with seasoned chicken rises your appetite in seconds. You glanced to your boyfriend and you see the owner puts down a bowl full of _takoyaki_.

"Enjoy the meal. Lemme know if you want seconds," the owner says, before leaving to tend the other customers

Yeah, you remembered that he likes _takoyaki_ and prefer to eat that rather than anything else that has more advantages to his stamina to do his job. You prayed before proceeding to eat the steaming hot dinner. The owner's cooking definitely lures you, it's very delicious and you almost lets out a whimper because of that.

"It's so delicious!" you comments

Courier on the other hand, just nods and continues to chew his _takoyaki_ balls. He seemed to enjoy it too. You definitely need to come back sometime later, to taste more of the owner's cooking. Well, for a date like this, it's fine by you. Besides, he isn't the type who is favoring lovey-dovey things, since he prioritize his job more...

You definitely had daydreamt of a more lovey-dovey Courier, who will cuddle you by nightfall and morning, showering you kisses and be a proper boyfriend. But, instead, you got the sharp and harsh words from him, leaving his shared safehouse with you, by first light, and definitely makes you worried to death that he maybe will get caught by the police or ended up dead.

But! Either way, you believed that he is strong enough to protect himself, and you proved to him that you weren't a burden towards him too. Minutes had passed, and that bowl of _oyakodon_ was empty.

The purple-haired Akudama rises up, and taps your shoulder, saying, "Let's head back."

You nods, and standing up too. "Y-Yeah, let's go then."

"Oi, put the bill to my credits," he exclaims to the owner who's bringing beer glasses

"Don't be so rude, Mister Courier... You got that. Have a nice evening, you two," The owner bid farewell

* * *

The two of you had arrived to the safehouse. It's actually just your apartment block, but he decided to use it as his safehouse too. You peeks one more time to see if anyone tries to stalk them, then you closed the door, locking it. Twice, because you actually giving shelter to a person that is like Courier. So yup, extra safety is needed.

"Courier? Do you need something?" you ask, walking towards the bedroom

The bedroom is already dark, and you can see that he's already asleep, discarding his leather jacket and gun holster on the floor. He must be really tired, and usually he would asleep way more late than you. You just smiles, as you proceed to take his leather jacket and hangs it by the coat hanger and puts his gun holster at the nightstand, in case he needs it in immediate.

After that, you changes your outfit into a comfy t-shirt and pajama trousers. Maybe, a little cleaning up before sleeping would do. But, there are lots of bomb materials and magazine boxes that you prefer not to be touched by you. You already do the dishes earlier, and the laundry should be done by tomorrow. But, you decides to do one of your fantasies, which is to cuddle your Akudama boyfriend!

' _But... I afraid that he would be angry..._ ' you think to yourself, as you see him who slept like a log already, but extremely alert

' _Come on, _____! You're a grown person! He was your boyfriend!!_ _Maybe he was too shy?_ ' you shook your head, trying to make yourself confident in this times

' _I don't like when he's pissed off... what if he dumps me if I use the wrong approach?!_ ' your inner voice ask again, making you shiver at the thought of it

Unknown to you, he's actually stirring from his sleep, because he hears you were on a mental war beside him. He turns back, his sleepy purple irises looks at you, making you yelps at surprise.

"You're being too loud, _____. Go to sleep already..." he groans, trying to sleep again

"S-Sorry," you apologizes, hanging your head low

As if he knows of what goes through your mind for the past minute, he gestures his arms as if he was asking to come to his embrace. For a while, it could be a nice change that he should be the first to initiate. You were confused, was he half-asleep when he did that?

"Come here, you idiot. I'm not going to do this again," he lowly groans, and you quickly scoots to his side and circles your arm to his shoulders

It's been a while since you last properly hug with him, he felt nice and warm, smelt of cigarette and the perfume you had bought for him some months ago. A strange mixture, but that calms you.

"Sorry if I treated you harshly."

That's strange. Courier apologizing to you? You must be dreaming.

"E-Eh? I-It's okay! I don't mind with that!" You looks up to him, make sure that he's okay with that

He just responded with pushing your head, back to his chest. Maybe, too much eye contact does made him nervous. Yeah, he just apologized but he did it again... You smiles, snuggling up to him.

"I don't want you to be weak, I hate it when you can't stand up for yourself, if I wasn't there for you," he speaks, his metal prosthetic arm slowly caressing up to your hair

Ah, that's why...

"I know, Courier. I wouldn't be your lover if I can't kick asses, right?" you lightly jokes

He nods at your light joke, not bothering to change his facial expression, "Yeah, you're right."

"But, what's into you, Courier? I haven't seen this side of you before..."

Sharp purple irises stares deep into you, "Shut up, just enjoy it and don't yap too much. Usually, it was you who did it, right? So we're even now."

You chuckles, before moving up to align your face with him. He's just that bad of expressing his love, and that made you loved him even more. The two of you shared another eye contact, in utter silence.

"I like this side of you, Courier! It's so cute," you compliments with a kind smile

Courier suddenly lets out a sound in disbelief, eyes gone wide. Did you just called him, _cute_?! His shocked expression pleased you more, as you chuckles again.

"That's bold of you to ever said that to me, _____," he remarks, his usual serious expression tugs into a smug grin

You stopped. "Uh... I said that so you can at least, smile for me?"

He sighs, you are really strange. "Just ask, then. I'm the Courier for a reason. There's no request that's too hard for me."

His words made your heart skipped a beat. Pink colors suddenly brushed upon your cheeks. The purple-haired Akudama shifted his position, bringing you close to him again. He must be sleepy, and definitely needs the sleep hours desperately.

"Go to sleep. I'm going to meet a client tomorrow," he sleepily says

You too felt your eyelids becoming heavy by the moment, so you bid him, "Good night, Courier. I love... you..."

The Akudama waits to make sure you were completely asleep, while your words just resounds by his mind many times already. He truly wants to say that to you too, but he had no chance of letting his vulnerable self be seen. Courier moves to plant a kiss by the crown of your hair, softly like a wind breeze. You probably won't notice it, and that's enough for him.

"Good night, my idiot _____. You're in luck because I do love you too," he whispers, seeing over your slept self

Maybe there would be a next time, where he would show his love to you, confidently. A time where he can show the vulnerability of his heart, and he was sure that you would accept it. 

He is sure of that...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I did my best at channeling of all my experience favoring Umehara Yuuichiro's characters wwwww, and honestly I had fun writing him— but I hope he's not too out of character than I expected.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Make sure to leave a kudos and/or comment below!
> 
> Follow my twitter @/umeirohane!


End file.
